


10 Years Later

by phdfan



Series: A Moth-Eaten Scarf [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Implied/referenced illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years on, the Kirkwall crew reunites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'fast forward' prompt in fan_flashworks, and 'When I’m 64: Futurefic' for genprompt_bingo.

The docks still creak under her feet, and it’s the same worn steps that lead to Lowtown. The Hanged Man still dangles above the door as she pushes it open. Her feet find the steps to Varric’s suite.

“Hawke!” Varric cries.

Blinking back tears, she looks around. Isabela is here, resplendent in a feathered hat. Aveline, resting against the wall, nods as if Hawke had never left. And, in the corner –

“Sara,” he says, and moves forward haltingly. She takes him in; bones showing through skin, eyes sunken, cheeks hollow, skin pale.

“Fenris.” Her voice catches. She impulsively reaches for him and he returns her embrace.

“What are you all doing here?” she asks.

“Same as you,” Varric says. “Blondie’s anniversary.”

“Didn’t think I’d ever be back,” Isabela says.

“Admit it, you missed us,” replies Aveline.

A hesitant knock and Bethany, wearing the robes of a First Enchanter, is standing at the door.

“Do you have room for one more?” she asks, and Sara cries out and pulls her into a hug.

“I missed you so much,” she says, then lifts her eyes to the room. “I missed you all, so much.”

Fenris catches her eye over Bethany’s silvering hair.


End file.
